Shiori Misaka/Quotes
Quotes Visual Novel = * "My health isn't that good... so I'm sort of on leave at the moment." * "I've never been very healthy, but things are rather worse at the moment..." * "I don't like people who say that sort of thing." * "Yuuichi... To tell you the truth... I didn't really mean to come here today... ...I just found myself here. I don't know why myself. I knew there wouldn't be anyone here... But I came and stood here anyway... I wasn't really surprised. But... it's weird... I'm weird, I guess... I couldn't leave... Maybe I was just... hoping for something... Something that didn't happen..." * "They do say the best cure for a cold is to infect someone else." * "Yuuichi... time has nothing to do with how precious memories are. They're about how important the moment was... How meaningful it was to the person who experienced it..." * "When you're halfway through a story, you want to be able to look forward to a happy ending, right? You don't want it to be sad, life's tough enough without that. I believe that's where fiction came from... people dreaming about a world where things end happily..." * "I know I mustn't love anyone. I simply can't open my heart to anybody. Because... I know... I know it'll only hurt them in the end..." * "If only a miracle would happen, it might turn out all right... ...but... They're called miracles because they don't happen." * "This last week... are you regretting it now? Accepting me... Being with me... Coming to meet me today of all days... Don't you regret any of that?" * "You can't really see any more... But there's still a bit of a scar where I slit this wrist. Yuuichi... do you remember the day we first met? It was that night. That was the day the semester started. I stayed in my room till I'd seen Kaori leave for school, then I snuck out too. Wearing this shawl, that I'd hardly ever been able to use... Kaori gave me this. Exactly a year ago... I kept nagging her about my birthday, so she gave me my present early to shut me up. But I hardly ever got to wear it... I went to the shops, to buy a box cutter... I bought lots of other things, too. Useless things, so nobody would suspect... And then I headed home, carrying that shopping bag, enjoying my last sight of snow... When, halfway home... ...a load of it fell on my head. And you and Ayu showed up. I remember that night... perfectly... I was in my room, by myself... With the light off... It was so quiet... I couldn't hear anything... couldn't see anything... Couldn't even think anything... It felt like I was alone in the world... Like I was lost, trapped, the wrong person in the wrong place... It was that sort of night... So there, in my room... I opened the bag. Took out the knife. Pushed out the blade. Pricked it against my wrist... gulped a deep breath... ...and drew a deep red line up the artery. It was so easy. But I still couldn't think anything... And then I thought I could hear voices... I thought I could hear those people I met that afternoon, laughing... I remembered their smiles, how happy they seemed... It made my misery look so helplessly pathetic... ...I found myself laughing too. Like I hadn't laughed for so long. And I was crying the tears I never managed to cry when Kaori told me I wouldn't live to my next birthday. And the tears I thought I'd laughed away wouldn't stop... And I didn't think that was strange anymore... And my wrist was all bloody, and it hurt... And I realized I was crying because I was sad... And then... ...when I laughed for a bit... my wrist wasn't slit any more. Maybe that could've been a miracle..." * "I'm such a pathetic person... I can't do anything unless I have someone to use as a crutch..." * "...Yuuichi... Thank you for today... There's somewhere I want to go... next time. I want to go to that cafe again. And I want to go shopping with you again..." * "I've only known you for three weeks... But they've been such happy weeks... That afternoon, when we first met... And after that we met again, all those times, in the snow, in the quad... We ate all that ice cream together... And we walked through the shops so many times... We watched the fountain in the park... In that same park, I first learned the warmth of a lover's embrace... I got to wear my uniform, and come to school, at last... I tried to eat curry... I made all that bento for you... And you bought me that huge parfait... And that night I got to talk to my sister, after so long... ...and... It's only been three weeks, but so much has happened... I'll treasure all these memories. But... ...it's a shame we never did get to make that huge snowman. I... don't think I want to die. I really shouldn't have let you get so close to me... But... it's too late now..." * "Did I manage to smile? Did I manage to keep smiling, all this time?" * "I said miracles don't happen. But... I... was wrong... Yuuichi... Can... Can I... cry now...?" * "I... really didn't want to die...! I couldn't bear to leave you...! I didn't want to... be alone...!" * "Yuuichi... I wonder... Have you ever wondered if, maybe, we were living in someone else's dream? Like, somebody's dreaming about me, about us, and they can have one wish granted, anything. Only inside the dream, obviously. Well, of course she couldn't just have a wish granted for no reason. Like, when she started living in the dream world, she couldn't do anything but cry. But if she kept waiting in the dream, forever and ever... Then maybe she'd have a chance... Maybe it would be given to her, kind of like a present, after she'd been waiting so long. So she can have any wish she wants granted... Absolutely anything... Like, say... Maybe she could help someone who was really seriously ill. With her one single wish." |-| Kanon (2002) |-| Kanon (2006) = * "I'm not someone who doesn't go to this school. I am a student here." * "I don't like people who do such things." * “I cling to the faint hope that just maybe that person will come.” * “A Cinderella who missed her ball. Sounds kinda cool, doesn’t it?” * "I had a dream to fulfill. To go to the same school as my sister, to eat lunch with her in the courtyard, to stop off somewhere on our way home and then chat about what happened that day at home." * "Time has nothing to do with memories. How important that moment was to that person is all that matters." Category:Character quotes